Amar hasta que duela y despues, seguir amando
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: One shot NaruHina / Alguien puede llegar a amar hasta los huesos, pero de que sirve tanto amor si la otra persona no es capaz de corresponderte con la misma intencidad?
1. Amar hasta que duela

**Amar hasta que duela**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ya no puedo seguir así. Jamás poder competir contra su fantasma que te asecha en cada momento, en cada instante. Pensé que el amor que sentía por ti lograría borrarlo todo. Pensé que si te amaba incondicionalmente terminarías amándome.

Aún recuerdo el día que me besaste por primera vez. Un beso suave y dulce. Me hiciste llegar al cielo con una caricia tan pequeña. Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi. Mucho antes de que ella llegara a tu vida.

He dejado todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi trabajo. Nos venimos a vivir a esta ciudad lejana, y aunque nunca me lo dijiste, sé que querías apartarte de sus recuerdos, pero a veces siento como si estuviera exiliada… No me obligaste a venir. Yo tome la decisión de seguirte porque te amaba y no quería perderte, pero ¿alguna vez has sido mío? En cuerpo quizás, pero tu mente siempre ha sido de ella, también lo sé. Sería tan fácil si solo dejara de amarte.

Siento que entre más pasa el tiempo, más frío y distante te vuelves. Ese muro de hielo que hay entre los dos y que no he podido romper, sigue ahí, separándonos. Sé que lo intentas, pero no sabría decir si tus sonrisas son sinceras o simplemente intentas esconder lo que siempre he sabido. En tus ojos hay un dolor que no logro curar. En ti hay un sentimiento con el que ya no puedo luchar.

Te he conocido enamorado. Tan alegre. Tan cariñoso. Tan cálido y amoroso, pero no fue conmigo.

Me levanto cada mañana y preparo el desayuno. Sonrió con todas mis fuerzas para que siempre veas una cara agradable al despertar. Hago cursilerías como corazones en tu comida o pongo flores al borde de la ventana, me preocupo por que comas saludable y hagas ejercicio. Pero nunca has hecho ningún comentario al respecto. A veces pienso que ni siquiera te das cuenta de todos los esfuerzos que hago.

En esta ciudad no me ha ido muy bien. Me he gastado todos mis ahorros. No me queda ni un centavo. A veces tu sueldo no alcanza y la única manera de seguir es tomando de ellos, pero no te estoy reclamando nada, no me importa haberme gastado todo si era para aliviarte, aunque solo fuera en lo económico.

A veces en sueños te he escuchado nombrarla. Me duele y aun así sigo aferrándome a tu vida. Te estoy dando mis mejores años y no estoy segura que te importe. Y a pesar de todo, sigo aquí, amándote. Dándote la bienvenida a casa sonriente, dispuesta a todo para hacerte feliz, dándote todo de mí.

La última vez que llegaste borracho me confirmaste que ella aún está presente en tu mente y tu corazón.

_\- no me dejes…Sakura… no me dejes -_

Suplicabas con tanto dolor en tus ojos que me partió el corazón. Me dolió hasta el alma y no porque me confundieras con ella, sino por el dolor que veía en tus hermosos ojos. Y en vez de enojarme y reclamarte, me escuche decirte:

_-no te preocupes mi niño, siempre estaré contigo-_ yo, realmente lo dije de corazón, amor.

Vi como tu rostro tenso se relajó, te acurrucaste en mi pecho y te quedaste dormido…Al día siguiente despertaste de buen humor y tontamente, verte sonreír me alivió.

Siempre que peleamos me dices que puedo irme cuando quiera, que nadie se muere por amor y que terminare olvidándome de ti… Olvidarme de ti… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Realmente crees que eso sería tan fácil como dices? ¿Cómo puedo olvidar fracaso más grande de mi vida?

Si fuera contadora me hubiese dado cuenta que esto terminaría en números rojos. He invertido tanto y siento que no he ganado nada. Te amo tanto y ni siquiera estoy segura si ocupo un lugar importante en tu corazón. Cuando te dije que vendría contigo estaba llena de ilusiones. Estaba segura que lograría ganarme tu amor, pero ya no queda nada de eso. Solo desilusión y sueños rotos.

No importa cuánto llore. El dolor que siento en mi pecho no se calma. Sigue ahí, cada día más intenso. Y entre más duele, más me esfuerzo, pensando que el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero...ya no puedo continuar…

Sé que hemos tenido buenos días, días nuestros, pero siento que son tan escasos, que paso mi vida esperando uno de ellos. El amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que un viento tormentoso y no puedo seguir así. Ya no logro conformarme con tan poco. Fui ingenua y te amé de más, pero hoy he decidido irme. No me busques. No quiero un amor a medias.

Te amo tanto, pero este amor me duele demasiado. Te amo tanto, pero un amor no correspondido de la misma manera no funciona, el que da más, termina siempre lastimado. Te amo tanto, pero aunque lo olvide por algún tiempo, también me amo a mí.

Sí. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Ese beso que me llevo al cielo y que ahora hace que me duela el alma, dejándome hundida en el mismo infierno. Aun no comprendo del todo porque lo hiciste, si sabias que no podías corresponder a mi amor con la misma intensidad. ¿Acaso ganaste algo con ello?

Te pedí que llegaras temprano hoy porque quería decirte algo importante. No has llegado y son más de las 8 de la noche. Ni siquiera me has hablado. Al parecer no te importa mucho lo que te tengo que decir, debí suponerlo. Quizás es mejor así. Si estuvieras aquí, vería tus ojos azules y no tendría el valor alejarme de ellos.

Mi nota es muy corta, demasiado. Quisiera decirte tanto, pero solo eh escrito una pequeña y tonta nota.

* * *

**.**

.

.

* * *

-llegue a casa!-

Rió sin ganas por dentro para burlarme de mí mismo. Volví a hacerlo. Por mucho que lo intente, cuando entro al departamento no puedo impedirme mirar hacia la cocina y anunciar mi llegada desde la entrada. Una pequeña parte de mi corazón guarda la esperanza de verte asomarte por la puerta de la cocina y decirme con una dulce sonrisa -_bienvenido a casa!-_ mi corazón late como si hubiera corrido un maratón por una milésima de segundos, pero el único sonido que llega a mí, es el tic tac del reloj de pared. Ya no estas.

Una vez ame. Ame tanto, lo di todo, perdí y dolió demasiado. Mi corazón quedo hecho polvo. Y tú, mi niña, mi amiga, estuviste a mi lado incondicionalmente.

Aún recuerdo el primer beso que te di. Suave y dulce, como tú. Me aferre a tus labios como el último salvavidas para no seguir hundiéndome en mi desesperación.

Teniéndote cerca el dolor se volvió soportable, pero te he hecho sufrir. Si pudiera corresponderte de la misma manera seria tan fácil, pero mi corazón duele demasiado, aún sigue polvorizado, eres la única que ha ido recogiendo lo que ha quedado de él, pacientemente, prácticamente a cucharadas. Has intentado tanto remendarlo y yo por cobarde, no puedo hacerte feliz.

Aún tengo tantas heridas en mi corazón, que no me atrevo a aventurarme de nuevo en el amor. Me he construido una barrera tan grande en el afán de no volver a ser lastimado, que solo he conseguido hacerte sentir sola y alejarte de mí.

Te marchaste hace 6 meses dejándome una pequeña nota. Ese día me pediste que llegara temprano. No lo hice. Algo dentro de mí sabía que lo que me dirías me dolería. No quería sufrir. No quise llegar. Quizás fue mejor así. Si hubiese visto tus grandes ojos cristalinos me hubiese odiado a mí mismo por hacerte sufrir.

Lo peor de todo es que no hubiera podido retenerte, porque creo que estas mejor sin mí. Es posible que jamás pueda hacerte feliz ya que me volví un hombre frio, pero a pesar de todo, quisiera que aun estuvieras a mi lado. Haciéndome corazones en mi comida. Poniendo flores en la ventana. Dándome la bienvenida a casa cada tarde sonriéndome dulcemente. Haciéndome comer verduras aun sabiendo que no me gustan. Obligándome a salir a caminar al parque cada tarde. Platicando de todo y de nada. Escuchando tu risa cuando vez tus programas tontos de chistes. Viéndote como te comes las uñas cada vez que algo te preocupa o juegas con tus dedos cuando estas nerviosa. Viendo tu ceño fruncido cuando no te hago caso y te molestas conmigo. Dándome calor por las noches.

He sido tan estúpido que no me di cuenta de la importancia que tenías en mi vida. Siempre me has dado tanto y yo tan poco que siento que te debo amor.

Sí. Aún recuerdo el primer beso que te di. No debí hacerlo, pero sin ti, no hubiese podido volver a sentir. Sé que soy el único que ha ganado algo en esta relación. Perdóname si no te correspondí como lo merecías. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Tu ausencia duele tanto. En cada rincón de este departamento hay un recuerdo tuyo. Desde que ya no estas, vivo cada doloroso día con el vacío que me dejo tu ausencia. Duele levantarme cada mañana. Vivo a medias.

La nota que dejaste es tan corta, demasiado...y tan tonta, solo tu escribirías una nota de adiós como esa, pero sé lo doloroso que fue para ti escribirla y sé que está llena de tus sentimientos, tanto que no he podido tirarla, sigue ahí en la mesa, en donde la dejaste, recordándome todo, porque sé exactamente lo que querías decirme en ella.

Te extraño tanto mi niña y aunque nunca te lo he dicho en todo este tiempo que me has dado…

Te amo...

.

Naruto se acostó en su cama mirando el techo de su cuarto.

El silencio y la obscuridad de su departamento lo empezaron a invadir, como lo hacían cada noche desde que ella se había ido.

El rubio se paró de la cama, no podía soportar seguir así, tomo su chamarra y salió de aquel lugar.

* * *

.

.

**...Y despues...**

.

.

* * *

Un taxi se paró en frente de la casa de los Hyuga.

Hinata sostenía una taza de té caliente en sus manos mientras veía con sus padres un programa sobre pingüinos en _Discovery_. Su madre se levantó a ver por la ventana.

\- Quien podrá ser a estas horas? –

La joven Hyuga miro como se movía el líquido en la taza que sostenía. Sus manos temblaban.

Se quedó echa una estatua de sal al escuchar llamar a la puerta. Su padre se paró a abrir.

-Ella no quiere verte- dijo serio mientras cerraba la puerta sin dejarle paso al visitante.

\- Por favor, tengo tantas cosas que decirle, solo deme 5 minutos – insistió la persona detrás de la puerta, poniendo una mano e impidiéndole cerrarla.

\- Papa… – llamo una voz tenue tras él.

El hombre le cedió de mala gana el lugar a su hija que cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Solo 5 minutos… que tienes que decirme?- preguntó

Naruto abrió la boca, pero su mente se nublo, quería decir tanto pero no lograba salir ni una sola palabra de él. ¿Porque se le había vuelto tan complicado expresar sus sentimientos?

-Escucha… no es como si no tuviera cosas que hacer…- dijo después de unos minutos, dándose la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su casa.

-No! Espera! Yo!… - su respiración se cortó, el rubio cerro los ojos para poder recuperar el aliento y darse valor - Sé que no soy el mismo de antes… Sé que mi corazón tiene demasiadas heridas, que has ido remendándolas y en el proceso te he lastimado, que te he hecho sentir sola, pero quiero que sepas que aunque esté lleno de cicatrices, quiero que cuides de él, aunque este lastimado, quiero que sea tuyo, una vez me dijiste que el amor que sentías por mí era tan fuerte como un viento tormentoso, si eso aún es cierto…si el amor que sientes por mí es fuerte como un viento tormentoso, ¡entonces yo! … Yo… ¡te amare con la fuerza de un huracán!…

La ojiperla miraba al rubio sin decir nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-No me dejes Hinata…por favor! quédate conmigo…- Rogo con sus ojos azules en los cuales se empezaban a asomar algunas unas lágrimas. La joven tomo el rostro del rubio en sus manos y lo miro con ternura.

Trago duro.

-No te preocupes mi niño…siempre estaré contigo…

Naruto se aferró a ella y escondió su rostro en el hombro de aquella chica.

-Al fin… estoy en casa…- susurro mientras respiraba su cabello.

-Bienvenido a casa – le respondió dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba.

.

.

.

En un departamento lejos de ahí, el fuerte viento que entraba por la ventana levanto una pequeña nota que estaba en la mesa del comedor, llevándosela consigo.

_Mi niño,_

_En el congelador deje_

_comida para una semana…_

_Tu siempre tuya,_

_Hinata_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**...Seguir amando**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y a todos los que me han dejado reviews! :) _**

**_Si les gusto, ya saben la mejor manera de dejarmelo saber es con un review! _**

**_No se pierdan el epilogo_**

**_Sayonara_**


	2. Y despues seguir amando

.

.

.

**Epilogo**

Hinata entro a casa seguida del blondo.

\- ¿Que hace el aquí? – Inquirió molesto Hiashi – ¡No puedo creer que lo perdonaras! ¡Después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir! – La rabia en su padre era más que obvia, su madre se acercó a él y tomo su mano para se calmara. Con sus ojos suplicantes le pidió que no siguiera, no quería que su hija se precipitara a la puerta y no la volvieran a ver nunca más.

Naruto, no podía sostener la mirada del hombre, sabía que tenía derecho a reclamarle todo lo que quisiera.

-Ven Naruto – dijo la ojiperla jalándolo suavemente hacia su cuarto.

.

-Tu padre me odia…- Comento una vez en el cuarto.

-No te preocupes…ya se le pasara…- respondió acercándosele cariñosa, le dio un beso de piquito en sus labios haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por una fracción de segundos. La vio sonreír, con esa sonrisa seductora que solo quería decir una cosa. Le quito su playera negra y acaricio con sus dedos su pecho y abdominales bien marcados. Dulcemente lo fue empujando hacia su cama.

-Te extrañe tanto - dijo mientras sentía los besos de aquella chica sobre su piel. Sus labios se encontraron y no tardaron en fundirse, ardientes de deseo y pasión.

.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó en la cama rodeado de su aroma. Ella ya no estaba ahí, seguía igual de madrugadora como siempre. Bajo las escaleras para alcanzarla. Oyó voces que venían de la cocina y se quedó parado escuchando por unos segundos la conversación.

-¡Hinata! ¡No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión! ¡Ese chico no te merece! ¡Abre los ojos hija! ¿Dime que piensas hacer ahora que volviste con él? ¿Te volverás a ir? Aquí, ya encontraste un buen trabajo, nos tienes a nosotros, tienes a tus amigos y podemos cuidarte… ¡no quiero que te vayas una vez más tan lejos y estés otra vez completamente sola! Por kami…no soporto pensar que estés tan lejos de nosotros ¡y con el!

-Padre…lo amo…comprende por favor…- rogaba

-¡Sé que lo amas! ¿Pero él? ¿Te ama?

-La amo – dijo el blondo entrando a la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación – La amo Hiashi-San y hare lo que sea por ella. Señor, no regresaremos allá si no lo desean, no dejare que ella vuelva hacer ningún sacrifico por mí, de ahora en adelante solo velare por su bien estar, viviré para hacerla feliz y si usted me da su aprobación, quisiera su bendición para casarme con ella.

Hinata estaba en shock, su madre no podía creerlo e intentaba no soltarse a llorar, se acercó a su hija conmovida y los ojos de ambas se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡No me digan que ya se conmovieron con tanta palabrería! – pero ellas ya no escuchaban, su madre ya hasta estaba planeando la boda.

El padre molesto solo se voltio a ver por la ventana. Nunca le hacían caso.

-Solo quiero ver esa expresión en su rostro…si la haces llorar de nuevo…te mato ¡y no me importa ir a la cárcel por ello!

-Entendido Hiashi-San – el rubio se acercó a la ventana al lado de su futuro suegro.

-Y quiero que le hagas una casa en el terreno de atrás.

-¿En el jardín?

-No idiota, un poco más atrás…es mi condición, no pienso dejártela así como así, te tendré vigilando ¡y pobre de ti si la veo llorar!

El blondo se quedó viendo hacia el jardín y se vio perfectamente en su casa con sus hijos y su amada esposa, sonrió y asintió gustoso a aquella condición.

.

.

.

3 pequeños iban colgados de las piernas y brazos de Naruto, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Ojisan! – se exclamo uno al ver a su abuelo, y todos salieron corriendo hacia él para llenarlo de besitos.

-¿Y su mama? ¿Dónde la dejaron?

-¡Ya viene Ojisan! Es que es lenta como una tortuga! - El abuelo rió a carcajadas.

Naruto voltio a ver a aquella tortuga de la cual hablaban sus hijos. Su enorme vientre no la dejaba ir más rápido. Se apresuró a ella para ayudarla a caminar.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – Naruto la tomo dulcemente del brazo y camino orgulloso a su ritmo. El abuelo miro la ternura con la que el rubio trababa a su hija desde que había prometido hacerla feliz.

-¡Un cuarto nieto! ¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz! – comento a aquella pareja que parecían amarse plenamente, mientras la abuela salía al jardín para alcanzarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**hehehe no pudo impedirme pensar en Hiashi, que como todo padre no estaria decuerdo en que su hija regresara con un hombre que la hace sufrir, pero creo que Naruto logro recuperar la confianza del viejo, no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es asi, dejenme un review! :) **

**Sayonara!**


End file.
